diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Trapper
The Trapper is one of the four upgrade choices from the Sniper and can be selected at level 30. The Trapper can be upgraded to Tri-Trapper, Mega Trapper, Overtrapper, and Gunner Trapper. The Trapper replaces the bullets with traps, decreases the range of the projectiles greatly, but also increase the durability of the projectiles. Design The Trapper features a circular base like almost every other tank. Its barrel is a rectangle with an upside-down trapezoid on the end of it, making it look like an upside-down Ranger gun. Technical Using its only cannon, the Trapper shoots out traps, which have some interesting properties, making the class and its branch competitively unique. The traps initially move at a fast speed from the cannon and travels a short distance, both factors which are dependent on how high the player's bullet speed upgrade is. The traps then quickly decelerate to a stop and will remain where it is, dealing damage onto enemy tanks and polygons which makes contact with them and can be destroyed prematurely with enemy bullets or enemy body damage. The duration of time in which the traps remain before it de-spawn, and the traps' health (for the purpose of tanking bullets), is dependent on how high the player's bullet penetration upgrade is. It is important to note that enemy bullets will move traps if made contact but only by a short distance. Strategy * Strong Against: Tri-Angle's branch * Weak Against: Powerful ranged attackers. The Predator is a surprisingly large threat. As the Trapper *The main thing is to be a third-party in battles. Never directly get involved in or pick fights. Get close to two tanks brawling it out, and begin setting up traps behind. That way, when a tank tries to escape, it is killed within the walls of your minefield, or since it can't escape, the tank that was originally fighting it. *When fighting faster tanks, like the Booster, Tri-Angle, or Fighter: As they chase you shoot backwards at them, or begin moving in circles as to create a ring of spikes. Because Body Damage builds have lackluster bullet damage, should you trap or corner one, they would be forced to run through the minefield. *You can move through your spike traps. Enemies can't however. Constantly move in and out to bait enemies to move forward, and begin trapping them, as the name would suggest. *The Trapper is not called the Trapper for its stationary spikes, it's what you can do with those spikes that can really cause some damage. Surrounding and cornering players in spike prisons are just some of the hazards you can make way for. The Trapper can also be used to defend fellow teammates in Team Deathmatch. The traps can provide excellent area denial, while also being able to absorb a few hits before being destroyed. Against the Trapper The Trapper's main weak point is its low bullet speed. So, using a sniper tank such the Assassin or the Ranger will give you a big advantage. The Predator even better yet allows you to see further than even a Ranger should you aim it the right way, and you can just snipe down an unsuspecting Trapper because of their weak health. The Overseer classes are also effective, as you can easily maneuver your drones in between the traps to quickly assassinate a stationary trapper, and as the Necromancer you can send all your drones forward to overwhelm the enemy traps and kill them, though most of your drones will die to do this. Trivia * This is the first tank to place "traps", and is unique because of this feature. ** However, its upgrades also do. * It was one of the two tanks that had a name upon official release of the July 18th update, the other being the Tri-Trapper. The Mega Trapper was named later that day. * Although it replaces the Bullets with the Traps, the Bullet Speed, Penetration and Damage doesn't change to the Trap Speed, Penetration and Damage. * The Trapper, alongside the Tank, Sniper, Flank Guard, and Overseer have the highest amount of upgrades, being 4. Category:Diep.io Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks